


Little Puppy

by JustChuggingAlong



Series: The Ego Realm [4]
Category: Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dark makes a new friend, Dog Attacks, Gen, Giant Dogs, Hellhounds, Ships aren't the main focus, Sickness, Vomit Mention, but it takes some time, dog bites, the dog is, venomous bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustChuggingAlong/pseuds/JustChuggingAlong
Summary: Dark didn't want a pet. But things change, don't they?





	Little Puppy

Dark didn't need a pet. He was perfectly fine with what he had- himself, Wilford, and the Ipliers. None of the Ipliers had pets, in fact. It just wasn't a thing any of them were interested in. Typically, if the topic is brought up, it's dropped pretty quickly for a variety of reasons. 

Most of them are way too busy for an animal. Even at home there's always some sort of job to do. Plus, things could become a bit overwhelming for the animal. Sixteen egos in one place, all with their own strange powers and loud personality, can be a bit overwhelming for even the calmest man. A small animal would not be very comfortable in a place like that.

Then, Mark starts making plans with Jack for Darkiplier vs Antisepticeye. Dark wouldn’t admit it, but he was actually really looking forward to that- he'd have the chance to do nothing but insult Anti in front of their combined fanbases. It was a dream come true. However, Mark was talking about a Dark Chica. A dog just for Dark.

Imagine the one and only Darkiplier with a _dog _.__

__Dark couldn't take care of a dog. He could barely take care of himself. In his ambition he often forgot about his needs and the needs of others, which led to some unfortunate consequences. He’d totally forget about the dog. His argument was solidified when Mark decided that Dark Chica would get angry because Dark forgot to feed her. Figures, his own negligence would be his downfall. But the video was uploaded and the fans took a liking to Dark Chica in a snap, which meant Dark was getting a dog._ _

__She showed up about a week after the video was uploaded. Dark was in his office when he heard shouts of panic along with barking outside. There was a loud bang, a sound Dark had grown far too accustomed to. He sighed, his head in his hands. He knew exactly what was going on. He pushed himself onto his feet and warped himself outside into the square between the office and housing buildings._ _

__He didn’t know what he expected. He knew there would be a dog. A form of Chica with a dark aura similar to his own, bathed in grey and warping the world around her. That was what he saw, but he wasn’t expecting her to be so… large._ _

__The dog stood at least five feet tall, her back reaching Dark’s shoulders. Her paws were massive, paired with razor sharp silver claws. Her teeth were equally as sharp, jagged points that could easily rip any of them into shreds. Her eyes were pitch black pits sucking all the light from around her. Black liquid dripped from her mouth like drool made of ink and shadows. Her fur was a pale grey and blue and red light flickered around her. She was a monster._ _

__Dark had never fallen in love so fast._ _

__Currently she was standing in the middle of the square, growling at anybody who came near. Pitch black blood was oozing out of her shoulder where someone must have shot. Both Ed, Wilford, and Google had their guns out, so he wasn’t sure who had done it. She wasn’t moving her mouth, but her voice projected into Dark’s head, shouting insults at the other egos. Said egos had backed away, far enough to avoid her wrath but close enough to see what was going on. Dark stepped toward her, holding out a hand._ _

__Immediately her growling and shouting silenced. She stared down Dark, seeming to be observing him, trying to figure him out. Her body language shifted slightly, relaxing a bit and lowering her tail. But her teeth were still bared and hackles raised, and she kept her attention on Dark._ _

__“That’s right,” he said. He took another cautious step closer to the dog, trying to appear non threatening. He reigned in his aura and forced the ringing to quiet. He was half aware of the other egos watching, waiting to see what would happen next. Dark took another step forward. Too late, the Host yelled out to Dark to stop. With a snarl, Dark Chica leapt forward, sinking her teeth into his arm. Dark cried out as a burning pain spread through his. There were several bangs and the dog removed herself from his arm, jumping back as several of the egos shot at her._ _

__In a flash, she was gone, bolting away in the direction of the forest. Dark stared in shock at the gaping bite wound on his arm. WIlford was shouting to him and he saw Dr. Iplier running towards him. He hardly processed it, just fell on his knees to the ground, vision going dark._ _

__When Dark came to, his whole arm felt like it was on fire, and he had a dull aching pain throughout his entire body. He felt sick and shaky, like he was about to throw up at any second. He had a sharp pain behind his eyes and the lights above his head were far to bright. He groaned and covered his eyes with his hands. “Doctor,” he said._ _

__He heard footsteps from his right as someone approached the bed he was lying on. “Hey Dark. I'm sorry, but you’re dying.” Dark removed his hands from his eyes and glared at Dr. Iplier, who just responded with a grin. “Yeah, you aren’t doing too well. I’m not sure what exactly was in that thing’s bite, but I managed to flush most of it out of your system. You’ll be fine. You lost quite a bit of blood, though.”_ _

__“I need that dog.”_ _

__Dr. Iplier gave him a quizzical look. “After she attacked you and ran? In the video the first thing she did was kill everyone then eat you and Anti. No offense, but do you actually expect her to take some sort of liking to you?”_ _

__“She’s my dog.”_ _

__“Looks like the big bad Darkiplier wants to adopt a cute little puppy.” Dr. Iplier flinched back when the ringing around Dark increased. The doctor’s lack of a filter was one flaw Dark could not stand. He wasn’t sure why, but he was suddenly determined to get that dog on his side, and he didn’t want to have to deal with Dr. Iplier’s nonsense._ _

__He pushed himself up into sitting position and almost passed out immediately. He felt like he was going to vomit. Ignoring Dr. Iplier’s protests, he dragged himself out of the bed and onto his feet. He grabbed the bedside table to support his weight but winced when pain jolted through his arm. “Careful, Dark!” Dr. Iplier said, wrapping an arm around his waist. Dark didn’t want to show any weakness, but as soon as he let go of the table to push Iplier away, he almost collapsed, all his weight falling onto the doctor._ _

__“...Fine.” Dark knew when to stop. He can’t even walk like this, let alone track down and befriend a demon dog who could kill him in seconds. He let the doctor lay him back into the bed. He’ll find  
Dark Chica when he’s more prepared, and healthy again._ _

__It took another day for him to get back onto his feet, and another day after that for him to feel completely better. In that time Wilford often came by with little gifts for Dark. Google passed through once in a while to give Dark updates. The first night they heard howling, but they weren’t sure if it was from the dog or the werewolves. The second night King saw the beast about four miles into the forest, chasing down a wildcat. The third night Dark went out into the forest with the Host to look for Dark Chica._ _

__Usually he pays no mind to Host’s narrations, since they’re usually about what’s happening in the direct area. Tonight, however, Dark needed the Host’s skills, which would be useful in finding the dog._ _

__After about an hour and a half into their trek, they still hadn’t found anything. Dark’s joints were aching and there was zero sign of Dark Chica. “The Host suggests that he and Darkiplier go home for the night. They have yet to find anything and the Host knows Dark is in pain.”_ _

__Dark gave another glance around. The forest was huge, it would take forever to search all of it. Dark had warped the two of them into the area where King had seen her, but she could be long gone by now. He was about ready to head home when he heard growling behind him. He turned around slowly, scanning the trees. It took a moment for him to find her, but he spotted the faint red and blue glow around her. “Host, I believe we found our dog.”_ _

__This time when she lunged, Dark was expecting it, and he warped himself out of the way. She instead landed on nothing and stumbled, almost running into the Host, who jumped out of the way just in time. Once she righted herself, she turned to face Dark. He reached into the air and summoned the bag Google Green had bought for him- dog food. The good kind. “Listen here, mutt. We aren’t here to hurt you.”_ _

__“What is that?” It was strange hearing the dog’s voice in his head. Her voice was low and growly, with a similar echo to Dark’s._ _

__“Food. Better tasting than mountain lions, I bet. Lamb and rice.” He pulled open the bag and dumped the contents onto the ground, before stepping away. The Host appeared next to him, grabbing his arm. He tugged Dark back when Dark Chica stepped forward hesitantly. Likely the Host didn’t want to see Dark bitten again. The dog eyed Host warily before sitting to eat the food. Dark lost some of the tension he didn’t know he had. He was worried it wouldn’t have worked, but she had taken the food._ _

__“Perhaps you would like to come with me,” Dark said to her. “I can give you food, and somewhere warm to stay. If you’d like some fresh meat, we have that too.” Bim and her could bond over being part of the dead body cleanup crew. Dark almost chuckled at the thought, and Host sent him a look. “You will be well taken care of.”_ _

__Dark Chica stared at him for several seconds, shadows swirling around her. “Food and fresh meat?” She wolfed down the rest of her food before standing up. “I will go with you, then. Food.”_ _

__“And fresh meat.” The Host said, giving Dark that creepy grin of his._ _

__Dark warped the three of them home. He released the five foot tall, two hundred pound beast onto the compound, watching mildly amused at the other egos’ panic. Darkiplier had adopted a dog. Now they could only hope it wouldn’t eat them all._ _


End file.
